djs_dd_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Stat Blocks for Next Session
Gorstag Challenge Rating: 4 (1,100 XP) Armor Class: 16 (natural armor) Hit Points: 97 Speed: 30 ft. Saving Throws: Str +6, Con +6, Wis +2 Skills: Intimidation +5 Senses: darkvision 60 ft. Aggressive: As a bonus action, the orc can move up to its speed toward a hostile creature that it can see. Fury: The orc deals an extra 4 (1d8) damage when it hits with a weapon attack (included in the attacks). Actions Multiattack: The orc makes two attacks with its greataxe or its spear. Greataxe: Melee Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one creature. Hit: 14 (1d12 + 4 plus 1d8) slashing damage. Spear: Melee or Ranged Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, reach 5 ft. or range 20/60 ft., one target. Hit:12 (1d6 + 4 plus 1d8) piercing damage, or 13 (2d8 + 4) piercing damage if used with two hands to make a melee attack. Command (Recharge 4-6}: Up to three allied orcs within 120 feet of this orc that can hear it can use their reactions to each make one weapon attack. Sutha Challenge Rating: 4 (1,100) Armor Class: 16 (chain mail) Hit Points: 60 Speed: 30 ft. Skills: Intimidation +1, Perception +2, Stealth +5 Senses: darkvision 60 ft. Cunning Action: On each of its turns, the orc can use a bonus action to take the Dash, Disengage, or Hide action. Hand of Shargaas: The orc deals an 2 extra dice of damage when it hits a target with a weapon attack (included in its attacks). Shargaas's Sight: Magical darkness doesn't impede the orc's darkvision. Slayer: In the first round of a combat, the orc has advantage on attack rolls against any creature that hasn't taken a turn yet. If the orc hits a creature that round who was surprised, the hit is automatically a critical hit. Actions Pseudopod: Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 6 (1d6 + 3) bludgeoning damage plus 18 (4d8) acid damage. In addition, nonmagical armor worn by the target is partly dissolved and takes a permanent and cumulative -1 penalty to the AC it offers. The armor is destroyed if the penalty reduces its AC to 10. Reactions Multiattack. The orc makes two scimitar or dart attacks. Scimitar: Melee Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 3d6 + 4 slashing damage. Dart: Ranged Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, range 20/60 ft., one target. Hit: 3d4 + 4 piercing damage. Veil of Shargaas (Recharges after a Short or Long Rest): The orc casts darkness without any components. Wisdom is its spellcasting ability. Ovak Challenge Rating: 2 (450 XP) Armor Class: 18 (plate) Hit Points: 50 Speed: 30 ft. Skills: lntimidation +5, Survival +2 Senses: darkvision 60 ft. Aggressive. As a bonus action, the orc can move up to its speed toward a hostile creature that it can see. Actions Multiattack: The orc makes two greataxe attacks. Greataxe: Melee Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 10 (1d12 + 4) slashing damage. Javelin: Melee or Ranged Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, reach 5 ft. or range 30/120 ft., one target. Hit: 7 (1d6 + 4) piercing damage. Orc Challenge Rating: 1/2 (100 XP) Armor Class: 13 (hide armor) Hit Points: /r 2d8+6 Speed: 30 ft. Skills: Intimidation +2 Senses: darkvision 60 ft. Aggressive: As a bonus action, the orc can move up to its speed toward a hostile creature that it can see. Actions Greataxe: Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 9 (1d12 + 3) slashing damage. Javelìn: Melee or Ranged Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft. or range 30/120 ft., one target. Hit: 6 (1d6 + 3) piercing damage.